The present invention relates to a passenger seat arrangement for installation in an aircraft, a passenger seat system having such a passenger seat arrangement and an aircraft cabin region provided with such a passenger seat arrangement.
The configurability of passenger cabins is a requirement for passenger aircraft which is becoming increasingly relevant. This configurability is designed to permit a customization and adaptation of passenger cabins to the respective type of use of the aircraft, for example as a short-haul, medium-haul or long-haul aircraft, and to the passengers to be transported. The equipment, which is required for the respective uses and which has to be carried in stowage areas of the passenger aircraft provided therefor, varies according to the type of use of the passenger aircraft and the people to be transported.